


I Think You Are Confused

by ElliotGrey



Series: Final Fantasy Musings [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Asexual Character, Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Raen, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/F, Fluff, One Shot, au ra xaela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotGrey/pseuds/ElliotGrey
Summary: “Isn’t she a bit young?”“Aren’t you worried she’ll leave you for someone younger?”“Oh! I thought you were her aunt or something!”“Ooooo, robbing the cradle, are we?”





	I Think You Are Confused

“Aww, that’s so sweet! It’s so refreshing to see a mother and daughter holding hands still at her age!”

 

Vitra felt her jaw clench ever so slightly as she walked through the market. Cendres, completely unfazed by the comment (honestly though, if she’d even heard it, Vitra would have been surprised), tugged at the Raen woman’s hand to hurry her along to the next booth. Vitra smiled down at the smaller woman and let herself be pulled through the busy crowd.

As Cendres homed in on the book booth, Vitra had time to fret.

It wasn’t as though she hadn’t heard it all before.

 

**“Isn’t she a bit young?”**

**“Aren’t you worried she’ll leave you for someone younger?”**

**“Oh! I thought you were her aunt or something!”**

**“Ooooo, robbing the cradle, are we?”**

 

That last one was particularly unpleasant.

 

Vitra sighed, then caught the smaller woman staring at her. She’d been leafing through a book on calligraphy, but now she looked concerned.

“Find anything interesting?” Vitra asked with a smile, trying to seem normal.

“There they are!”

Both Au Ra looked up in surprise as they were surrounded by flock of older women.

“Aren’t they just adorable!”

“Just!”

“Tell me dear, how do you maintain such a close relationship with your daughter?”

“I--” Vitra tried to interject but was cut off as another woman closed in.

“You know! My Henry is just about her age! We should set up a date! Would you like that dear?”

Vitra froze, caught somewhere between bursting out laughing at the absurdity of the suggestion and slapping the woman. She glanced down at Cendres, nervous to see what her reaction would be. The girl didn’t do well with strange people and this was much more than anyone should have to bear.

To her surprise, the smaller woman simply blinked placidly and grabbed the notebook she keep in her bag.

 

_I think you are confused._

 

She handed the women the note, then turned to Vitra, crooking her finger. Vitra bent down slightly, looking confused. Cendres smiled sweetly before cradling Vitra’s face in her hands and standing on her tiptoes to kiss her warmly on the mouth. She lingered there for a moment and Vitra could feel her smirk at the women’s scandalized reactions around them.

Once satisfied, Cendres gave her a final quick peck, then strolled over to the booth worker to pay for her book. With that taken care of, she made her way past the women to the street, offering them another note as she went.

 

_She’s not my mother._

 

Vitra choked back a laugh as the women looked in shock from the note, to Cendres, to her, and then back to the note. Cendres cleared her throat, beckoning for Vitra to join her by holding her hand out by her side and wiggling her fingers.

Vitra turned to the women with a final, satisfied smile.

 

“Kids,” she said with a shrug, and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand this was as far as I got with the Cendres/Vitra stuff.  
> My friend and I don't talk much anymore so I don't think I consider their relationship "canon" anymore. Mostly because I wouldn't want to use his character without his permission or input.  
> Ah well, it was fun while it lasted. <3


End file.
